


Such a peculiar human

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Peter finds Stiles fascinating, Poetry, Rhymes, when he's offering him the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's thoughs while offering Stiles the bite in "Code breaker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a peculiar human

This little boy reeks of fear, but  
He doesn't take a step back  
Such a peculiar human  
He would do well in a pack

But he's not ready to take, yet  
He wants it, without knowing so  
I offer, and watch as he wavers  
And sadly, his answer is no

I back away and I leave him  
I _did_ expect him to decline  
But mark my words - this little human  
Willing or not - will be _mine_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
